Little Gai
by Sankou-chan
Summary: Have you ever noticed how much Lee is like Gai? During a training session, Ten Ten notices. Oneshot. Crackfic! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO


Okay…this isn't my first fic, but my 3rd. But this is my first Naruto fic. It's an oneshot on how Lee and Gai are so alike. It's also my first fic based on humor, my other fics were for Gundam Seed and they were mostly romance….yeah…okay, I hope you'll enjoy the oneshot! PLZ R AND R! Oh and italics are thoughts or important words.

**Little Gai**

Kunai and shuriken laid astray on the dirt ground…not to mention an exhausted Ten Ten and Neji (it's a miracle he actually got tired). They sat down next to each other for a small break, their backs against a log as their panting droned out every other sound in the forest. Ten Ten looked like she had been attacked by a bear with her dishelved buns and bruises, while her training partner had only a few scratches and an undone ponytail. Yes, they've been training since dawn, but that wouldn't stop the green beast of Konoha and his little counterpart.

"Don't stop now…" The soup bowl haired man began his _youthful_ lecture.

"Yes! Gai-sensei's right! Let the power of youth make us stronger!" Lee finished for his sensei as they both did Gai poses with a thumbs up and over-whitened teeth.

Meanwhile, their audience witnessing "the dance of the green men" had repelled every word about youth.

'_Those teeth can't be real…'_ Ten Ten's eyes twitched.

Neji on the other hand, showed no emotion, but cringed on the inside when Lee and his sensei did ridiculous poses. "We trained earlier, so we don't have anymore energy left…" He lied. He didn't want to hear anything more about youth and really didn't need to see them posing.

Lee, who jumped up and down like a "green frog" spoke up. "Did you heart that sensei! They've been training before dawn, just like what you told them to do. They must have the spirit of youth in them!"

"Yes Lee, I heard! They're becoming very youthful now…" Gai didn't finish his sentence as both Lee and him embraced, glistening waterfalls running down their faces. The night sky was no more as it was replaced with an orange sunset that looked like it was a background scene of a corny movie. This was all wrapped together with jazzy music echoing out of nowhere.

'_This is worse than them posing!'_ Neji's eyes for the first time twitched with annoyance. _'How did I get stuck with a sensei like him!'_

On the other hand, the brunette looked puzzled. _'Where did the sunset, sparkles, and music come from….?' _ Her eyes were equally twitching.

'If they don't stop soon, I think I'm going to be sick!' Ten Ten screamed in her head, trying to block out images of the soup bowl people's other embraces. That's it, she had enough. Ten Ten looked forward, ready to pull the two apart, when she suddenly stopped and thumped to the ground.

Her eyes were locked on the sunseted scene and they dulled as she lost herself in thought. Her lips were curved in a wondering smile as if something amused her.

And something did.

Ten Ten had finally realized how much Lee was like their sensei. Well, everyone knew that, but to her, it was different. Her eyes were still transfixed. They both had soup bowl shaped hair and she could imagine them actually using a soup bowl to help cut their hair. They both wore green spandex jumpsuits and hideous orange leg warmers, adorned with their red headbands tied around their waists. Ten Ten had always wondered how they got out of those jumpsuits, but she really didn't want to know or maybe she was too afraid to ask them for they would always say something about youth.

The two also had bushy rectangular eyebrows that won them the nicknames of bushy brows. Whenever they were in the village, people would run up to them and ask if they were real. One was so curious that they had ripped off Gai-sensei's left eyebrow with duct tape and nearly screamed to death when they found out they were real. This had left Gai wearing a toque to cover his tear-stained face and Kakashi laughing so hard, he was distracted from his book. Ten Ten giggled as the memory flashed through her mind.

Lee and their sensei were also always lecturing about the youth, that it drove people insane and repelled women (or maybe that was because of their appearance). The only difference you will probably find is that Lee's eyes are wider and bigger than Gai's and Gai can do ninjutsu while Lee can't. It was like doubles with flaws.

Suddenly, the jazzy music stopped and the sunset was gone. The two no longer had waterfalls running down their faces. This snapped the brunette out of her trance and come back to reality.

"Come, Lee. Youth cannot be wasted. We must train tenfold now!" Gai spoke, his voice swifting with energy.

"Yes Gai-sensei! I will run 600 laps around Konoha to make up for my wastefulness. Then I'll do 300 sit-ups and 200 push-ups before dawn!" His counterpart yelled, wiping the last drops of tears from his eyes.

"Lateness cannot be allowed!" And with that, they started for Konoha, making them look like a flash of green lightning.

"Humph. Big Gai, Little Gai." Ten Ten whispered, her eyes laughing and her lips curved in an amused smile as she watched the two out the forest.

'_They're one and the same…Big Gai-sensei and Little Gai-kun.' _

A/N: Okay that's the end of the oneshot. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed picturing it. Yes, Little Gai-kun is Lee (just something I made up). Plz R and R and tell me what you think. Ciao!


End file.
